


His Wish? Her Command.

by makeitbrighter



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dom Shepard (Mass Effect), Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Garrus likes calling Shepard 'Commander', Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Sub Garrus, Vaginal Sex, femshep tops and garrus bottoms and they both love it, look I stole half these tags from other shakarian fics but they are Accurate and Good, they're in love but they don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitbrighter/pseuds/makeitbrighter
Summary: Garrus likes it when Shepard orders him around, and Shepard is happy to indulge him.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	His Wish? Her Command.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I needed to tag this as dom/sub because it's pretty light (spoiler: Shepard tells Garrus what to do and he enthusiastically and repeatedly consents to it). But I thought better safe than sorry.

Garrus and Shepard are taking it slow.

It's the first time they've really been able to take their time with each other. So far, their relationship has consisted of rushed, desperate, frantic sex, namely the pre-Collector Base "we-might-die-in-two-hours" hookup and the post-Collector Base "hooray-we-didn't-die" hookup. There have been a few quick encounters between cleaning up the galaxy and tying up loose ends for the crew, but they really haven't had a long stretch of time where they could really slow it down and get to know each other's bodies.

So of course the first time they do, Garrus goes and ruins it with his big mouth.

They're sitting on Shepard's couch, both shirtless, Shepard in Garrus' lap. He's running his fingertips over any bare skin he can reach, noticing the healing wound on her lower back, the softer skin on the back of her neck, and the way she shivers involuntarily when he slowly strokes up her sides. Shepard is exploring his exposed neck, kissing his throat, dragging her lips up to his chin, scraping her teeth gently down his jaw.

Garrus loses his control when she plants an open-mouthed kiss to a particularly sensitive spot. His hands clench involuntarily, drawing her closer to him as he moans, "Oh, _Commander_."

Shepard freezes and Garrus fights the urge to run out of the cabin and never look back. She slowly pulls back from his neck, bringing her hands up to gently cup the sides of his face. Her eyes pierce his own, and despite his shame he can't look away.

"Garrus," Shepard says urgently, "You need to tell me if I'm pressuring you. If you're only doing this because I'm your superior officer, I'll stop, right now, and I won't be upset." 

Garrus sees her body betraying her words - her eyebrows press downwards in concern, her jaw is clenched in panic, the muscles of her arms have become rigid, and he can see a flicker of fear in her beautiful eyes. He's shocked to see her afraid.

"No! No, Shepard, that's not it at all," he responds, forcing his hands to resume roaming her torso. She softens a little, but the fear stays in her eyes, which remain fixed on his.

Garrus sighs. He really, really doesn't want to explain, but he owes it to her. "I...uh...well, I..."

Shepard lowers her hands to his shoulders, her posture relaxing a bit more. Her acceptance makes it marginally easier for Garrus to continue, but he still feels like he'd rather fight a pack of husks than tell the truth right now.

After a moment of stammers and awkward pauses, Garrus finally finds his footing in something he told Shepard weeks ago. "Shepard, I don't think I'm a very good turian."

She raises an eyebrow quizzically, and he's struck by how different she is from him. And how much he loves it. His care for her gives him the strength to continue.

"I don't like following bad orders. I've always gotten in trouble for asking questions, challenging superiors, fighting back against unfair policies. But I would never, ever challenge an order from you. I, uh, like it when you tell me what to do," he finishes. 

Shepard keeps staring into his face, and while the fear ebbs away, a new emotion appears on her face. Garrus doesn't quite know what it is, but, as always, he assumes the worst. He groans and sags back against the couch, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Shepard, I shouldn't ha-"

But a soft finger to his mouth stops his babbling. Shepard follows it with a gentle kiss that promises acceptance, compassion.

"It's okay Garrus," she murmurs. "Just tell me what you want." Garrus opens his eyes and looks up into Shepard's again. Then he recognizes that look. It's the same look she had when she found out Engineer Donnelly was afraid of clowns and hatched a plan with Engineer Daniels that involved nearly half the crew and sent Donnelly to the med bay in hysterics.

She's got mischief in her eyes, and Garrus knows he is doomed.

He's looking out the skylight, hoping to see a Collector ship or an incoming asteroid or something else terrifying enough to distract Shepard, when she says, in her very best Commander voice, "Report, Vakarian."

Garrus gulps. Her voice is pitched low, and infused with every speck of her authority. If he wasn't hard before, he certainly is now.

He is SO doomed.

"Tell me what to do. Remind me you're my superior. Use me. Please," Garrus says, the words tumbling from his mouth with the speed and force of a charging Krogan.

He forces himself to look at her again, and she's grinning.

He is so, SO doomed.

"Okay," she says. "Any ground rules?" Garrus shakes his head no, but Shepard continues. "I have one. If at any point you are uncomfortable and you want me to stop, all you need to do is say Tuchanka. That should be easy enough to remember, that planet would kill anyone's sex drive." 

Shepard laughs at her own joke, because of course she does. Then she steels herself, and when her eyes meet Garrus' again, there's ferocity glowing in them. "Repeat those orders," she barks, as if speaking to a particularly slow ensign.

Garrus' back straightens unconsciously, and he scrambles to respond. "If I become uncomfortable or want you to stop I will say Tuchanka," he rattles off. Shepard looks pleased, so he decides to push it a little. "Ma'am," he adds.

Her mouth shifts from a satisfied smile to a malicious grin. She plants her hands on his chest and pushes herself backwards in his lap, sliding off to stand at attention in front of him.

"Clothes off, Garrus. Mine first, then yours. Quick but careful," she orders. He's much taller than her normally, but she's looming over him and he loves it. He hastily reaches toward her waist to remove her pants, but freezes just before he touches her. He looks up at her, seeking permission. She nods slightly.

Garrus tries to keep his movements controlled, but his hands are shaking the tiniest bit as he unbuckles her belt and removes her pants, folding them neatly and setting them on the couch. He moves his hands to unclasp her bra next, long arms wrapping around her with ease. He stacks her bra on top of her pants and belt, and moves his trembling hands to the waistband of her underwear. Before he touches her, she issues another order.

"Use your mouth," Shepard says, her voice carefully neutral. She continues to look straight ahead as Garrus gazes up at her in wonder. 

Her command is like an electric pulse moving through his body, and Garrus quickly shifts his face closer to Shepard's body. Her underwear is black and lacy. Shepard had joked once that it was "date night underwear," and Garrus knows he needs to be careful not to snag the lace with his teeth. He hooks the waistband with his upper mouthplate and begins to drag it down, torturously slowly, over Shepard's hips. When that stops working, he hooks his tongue around the fabric to pull it down. He gets it down to Shepard's knees, but can't bend any further forward from his position on the couch.

Garrus looks up at Shepard, noticing the faint flush spreading across her chest and the gentle panting of her breath. He's glad to see she's affected too. "Commander," he says, and he is shocked by the gravelly tone of arousal that comes with his words, "May I use my hands?"

Shepard clicks her tongue in a disapproving way, and says, "Yes, I suppose. Your clothes off as well."

Garrus yanks down her lacy underwear and sheds his own pants as quickly as possible, adding the rest of their clothes to the neatly folded pile he started. He had barely noticed the constricting pressure of his pants until he removes them, and he breathes a grateful sigh of relief as his cock springs free.

Standing now, Garrus looms over Shepard. He forces his hands behind his back to stop himself from grabbing her by the waist and kissing her. He keeps himself restrained and composed at all times, but now he can feel that control slipping away. He loves it. 

Shepard looks up at him, a calculating expression on her face. She steps back away from the couch to the space between her bed and her desk, where they can both stand comfortably, and Garrus follows. She glances at the floor, appraising the space. Then her eyes flick back up to Garrus. "On your knees, soldier," she orders, and Garrus drops to his knees so fast he thinks he broke something.

He hisses in pain and Shepard gasps. "Garrus, are you okay?" she asks, replacing her commanding tone with one of genuine concern. Spirits, she's so _good_ , Garrus thinks. 

"I'm fine, Shepard," Garrus says, though his right knee is throbbing. It was totally worth it.

In an instant, the Commander is back. "That's Commander or ma'am to you, Vakarian," she growls, glaring down at him. "And if you do something stupid like that in the field I'm leaving your bony ass for the Collectors."

Shepard often jokes that she's going to make Garrus blush one day, but he didn't think it would actually happen. He feels his blood rising warm to color the thin skin of his neck, and wonders if she can see. He lifts his chin to bare his throat as he says, "I'm sorry Commander, it won't happen again."

He sees Shepard's eyes run down his body, from his flushing neck to his aching cock to his bruised knee. The corner of her mouth jerks up in a smile, but she quickly smooths it away, replacing it with her stolid officer's mask.

"As punishment for your mistake, you're going to put your hands behind your back and get me off with your mouth," Shepard commands, widening her stance to allow Garrus to settle between her legs.

He's excited by the challenge. While he's made Shepard come before, it's never been only with his mouth. He wants to please her, wants to do a good job.

Shuffling forward awkwardly on his knees, Garrus inhales Shepard's scent, heavy and warm. He can feel the heat radiating from her body, like a ray of sunshine on a cold winter day, and he wants to bask in it. But he's been given an order, and he intends to follow it.

He exhales cool air on her slightly parted lips, noticing how her thighs tremble. Garrus brings his mandibles in tight to his face and they scrape gently over Shepard's outer lips as the very tip of his tongue licks up her wet center. He doesn't go deep yet, wanting to tease her a bit, work her up. Instead, he keeps his touches light, licking, sucking, and biting her soft skin as gently as he can. Distantly, he hears Shepard moaning quietly. She brings her hands to the back of his head and presses him in further, and Garrus takes the opportunity to firmly press his tongue against her clit. When he does, Shepard inhales sharply, and her thighs reflexively tighten around his face.

Garrus chuckles to himself, and the vibrations ripple into Shepard. She moans again. "Keep doing that," she orders, and while Garrus can't talk while he's laving his tongue up, down, and around her clit, he does his best to use his subvocals to create more vibrations and rumbles. He can feel Shepard getting wetter, and her orders are coming more rapidly. "Yes, just like that," she pants as he presses hard and licks her from her entrance up to her clit. "More, more," she groans as he circles her clit with the tip of his tongue. "Inside me," she cries, and he pushes his tongue into her, stroking her front wall with it as she shudders. 

Every word she says reminds him that she's Commander Shepard, savior of the Citadel, who could have anyone she wanted. And she chose him. He'll do anything for her, follow her anywhere, kill for her, die for her. She could destroy him with a finger if she wanted, and here he is, unraveling her.

She finally comes once he starts thrusting his tongue in and out of her, nasal ridges pressed up against her clit as his mandibles spread wide and press against her inner thighs. She tightens around his tongue, and he drinks her in, savoring her taste, her scent, her exclamations of pleasure. "So good, you're so good," she chants as she comes down. Garrus draws his face away from her and looks up into her eyes, awaiting his next order.

She looks down at him with a soft expression, a gentle smile curling her lips. Then she freezes and her expression hardens into fury. "What do you think you're doing?"

Confused, Garrus tries to shake off the haze of pleasure enveloping his brain. He did what she said, he made her happy, he did good...then he notices that his left hand, unbeknownst to him, had drifted around to squeeze his erection.

Crap.

He drops his hand away and clasps both hands together behind his back, but the damage is done. Shepard is clearly fighting the aftershocks of her orgasm as she tries to glare at him.

"What to do with you?" she ponders aloud. "I was going to reward you for doing such a good job, but then you went and disobeyed my orders. Was I not clear, Vakarian?"

"Ma'am, you were clear. No hands allowed, ma'am," Garrus blurts out, squeezing his hands tightly together and trying to ignore his throbbing cock. He was so entirely focused on Shepard that he hadn't realized how aroused he was. He feels hot, too hot, like his blood might actually boil. He blushes again as Shepard appraises him.

"I should send you out of here right now," Shepard sneers. "But I suppose I can find some use for you. Sit on the edge of the bed."

Obediently, Garrus rises from his knees and moves to settle on the end of the bed. He hardly dares to breathe as Shepard walks to the sofa and searches through the pile of clothes he neatly folded for her.

When she turns around, her belt is in her hands. He is so, so, SO doomed.

Shepard walks slowly towards him, swaying her hips enticingly. "Vakarian, since you won't follow my orders, I'm going to have to make you. Stay still." She kneels on the bed behind him, and he forces himself to stare straight ahead. She grabs his clasped hands and loops her belt around his wrists, cinching it securely but not too tightly. Suddenly, her warm breath is on the back of his neck.

"Is this okay?" she whispers, barely audible.

Garrus shivers. "Yes, Commander. Anything you want." He means it, too. He's never wanted anything like this before, but Shepard has made him feel so much he's never felt. His respect for her authority, his care for her as a person and a friend, and his desperate need to do right by her are all mingling together in a hot swell of desire and devotion.

If Garrus had had more than half a brain cell available to think about his emotions at that moment, he might have realized that he had fallen hard for Shepard, head over heels, harder than he had ever thought possible.

But Shepard pulls his wrists backwards, causing a slight twinge of pain in his shoulders, and his thoughts about his feelings for Shepard are cut off. "Scoot back as far as you can," she says, and he moves up the bed towards the headboard as best he can. He flexes his wrists against the belt, testing its limits. He shivers again when he realizes just how little control he has left, and how much of a relief it is to let go. He knows he can trust Shepard. All he has to do is follow her orders, and she will keep him safe.

Shepard sweeps her gaze over him, and Garrus feels so small compared to her. He would feel worthless, but he knows that she values him. She chose him. And that is more than he could ever hope for.

She crawls up the bed and straddles his lap, hovering over his cock without touching him. Shepard rests her hands on his shoulders. When she speaks, it's in her most authoritative voice, the one she typically reserves for emergencies. "I'm going to ride you until I come. Do not move. You must wait for permission to come, and if you don't, there will be consequences. Got it?"

Garrus thinks his cock gets even harder, straining up to reach just a little further towards her. His voice comes out as a whisper. "Yes, Commander. Thank you, Commander."

Pleased, Shepard finally, finally touches his cock, sinking down onto him ever so slowly. It's agony, it's torture, Garrus has never needed to come this badly in his life. He grits his teeth and pulls his mandibles in, trying to sink into memories of cleaning thresher maw guts off the Mako and Wrex in the shower and anything, anything but Shepard and her tight heat and her gorgeous smile and her beautiful eyes and her throaty voice and-

Sufficiently distracted, Garrus doesn't notice Shepard moving at first, but her pace is speeding up quickly. It's then he brings his focus back to her - her flushed skin, her breasts brushing up against his chest, her powerful thighs shaking with her effort to keep her pace slow as she rises off his hard length before settling back down onto it. She can't keep her mouth shut though, and she's rattling off a steady stream of curses, gasps, whimpers, moans, and praises.

"God, you hit every part of me just right, fuck, so good, _ahhhh_ , right there, never come like that before, _hmmm_ , gonna make you come just as hard, shit-"

He can't move, frozen in place by her order to keep still, but Garrus says, "ma'am, please, kiss me, Commander, please, need you" and Shepard crashes forward to meet his mouth. He groans, and tries to make up for his inability to move his body by pouring his passion into every movement of his mouth, every flick of his tongue against hers. He keeps his body as still as he can, letting himself be engulfed by Shepard in every possible way.

She moves her hands from his shoulders to his waist, wrapping her arms around him, and clutches him close to her as she moves faster on his cock, pressing her face into his neck. Garrus has never felt this kind of pleasure in his life, and he's sure that at any moment he'll break into a thousand pieces, shattered by this incredible, powerful woman, but he holds on, wills himself to not come as she clenches around him tighter and tighter, pulling him further into her body, bringing them closer and closer.

Garrus sees Shepard losing her control too, becoming vulnerable in a way most people never see her, and he feels like he can't breathe when he thinks about how much she trusts him.

She's falling apart and he wants to hold her together. He wants to hold her close, murmur praise into her ear, tell her he'll never, ever let go. But his wrists are still strapped behind him, so he settles for leaning his scarred mandible against the top of her head and whispering, "Let go, Commander."

Shepard gasps in shock and seizes up around him as she comes, but he still doesn't come, not yet, not until she says. She stops breathing for a moment, pulsing around Garrus' cock. She's stiff and still, and when she starts breathing again, she's gasping in huge lungfuls of air, unable to come down from her orgasm.

Garrus waits for her, motionless. Her face is still pressed into his neck, arms encircling his waist, nails digging into his back. He waits as the tension slowly creeps out of her body and her breathing relaxes into a more normal pattern. Then she finally, finally lifts her face, looks into his eyes, and says, "Come for me, Garrus."

Garrus is suddenly aware of every bit of her skin pressed against his, the heat radiating from her, her body gripping his cock, and he comes, so hard he can't see, can't hear, can't do anything but feel her around him, giving himself wholly to her.

When he comes back, she has slipped off him, and is loosening the belt around his wrists. She unbuckles it and throws it off the bed, and he finally wraps his arms around her, clasping her body to his.

"Thank you, Shepard," Garrus says, emotion thick in his low voice.

"Thank you, Garrus," she replies, with just as much feeling.

They both want to say so much more. Lacking the words to show how deeply they feel, they drift off to sleep in each other's arms, safe, warm, satisfied, and together.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, when I started writing this it was just porn inspired by "topping Garrus" posts on Tumblr and the fact that Garrus calls Shepard "Commander" for most of ME1. I don't know where the feelings came from. But anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
